


Afternoon

by Schuyler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had Ron pushed up against the wall in the middle of a great shaft of afternoon light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon

They weren't in the tower and they certainly weren't in the library, so Hermione was fairly sure she knew where they were. She came into the second floor girls' bathroom more quietly than she needed to, just in case she was wrong, and then heard Ron's voice, harsh and panting. "Oh, Harry." Hermione crept to the sinks and peered at them 'round the other side. 

Harry had Ron pushed up against the wall in the middle of a great shaft of afternoon light. Dust sparkled in the air around them making them look like falling angels. Harry had all of his tenacity focused on Ron now, his teeth nibbling at Ron's bottom lip, at Ron's jaw, his tongue flicking across Ron's cheek. Their sleeves were pushed up to the elbows, gray sweater, a stripe of white shirt, then pale, pale forearms, Ron's dotted with freckles, Harry's dusted with hair, leading to hands clasped together, Harry holding Ron's immobile against the wall. She knew this moment, could see the way Ron was fighting behind his eyelids, stay and let Harry give him pleasure, or wrest control and take it. Ron's hands broke away from Harry's and his arms went around Harry's neck, dragging him close. Now their kissing was audible in the room, echoing off the walls and into Hermione's ears. Her fingers crept along the stone towards them, but she couldn't destroy their moment, not when Ron was turning Harry around so that Harry's back was against the wall and the two of them were sliding in a tangled heap down to the floor. 

Ron whispered something in Harry's ear; Hermione watched his wet lips move against Harry's ear and wondered what he was saying. Then they both turned to look at her. Ron raised his hand and motioned to her, and she walked across, wondering if they'd be angry for her spying, her shoes deafening against the stone. 

When she was close enough, they smiled and both reached up to her, pulled her between them and down to their laps. "Where've you been, 'Mione?" Ron asked while Harry unfastened her cloak. When Ron's hands came up to toss it away, Harry's hands dropped to her bare knees against the floor, started inching their way up her thighs, and he pressed a quick peck to the corner of her mouth. 

"Looking for you." Harry looked happy and his cheeks flushed red. Hermione pushed the hair back from his forehead and kissed him soundly. She closed her eyes to enjoy the taste of him and the feel of his tongue. When she fell forward towards him, she felt Ron's hands under her shirt, against the bare skin of her stomach, not pulling her back, but holding her up. She sat up again and leaned back against Ron. 

"Why were you looking for us?" His fingers under her shirt were circling her belly button, dipping lazily in and out. 

Hermione turned her head and kissed him quickly. "Dumbledore asked me to be Head Girl," she smiled, not the smug smile of her first year, but the slow, indolent smile of the woman she'd become. 

"Congrats, Hermione," Harry said, voice pitched low, and his hands joined Ron's, stroking and clasping against her skin. Hermione closed her eyes and thought of her private room.


End file.
